


Come a Little Bit Closer: A Byler Short

by hufflepuffingdemigod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, based off of the song come a little bit closer by jay and the americans, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod
Summary: a byler short based on the song come a little bit closer by jay and the americans.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 9





	Come a Little Bit Closer: A Byler Short

~X~

Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

He glanced over at Mike- the source of the feeling that something was burning holes in the side of his head. Mike had been dancing with Eleven earlier- which didn't make Will want to scream and bang his head against a wall- but for the last five minutes, he'd been sitting on the bleachers in the gym, staring intensely right at Will from across the room.

Very intensely.

Will shifted again, looking away, feeling the tension sparking all along his body. He glanced compulsively at Mike again. Their eyes made contact. Mike's were wide, and he leaned forward slightly. Will bit his lip and glanced away again, swallowing hard. 

He felt Mike's gaze remaining fixed on him. 

And he stood up. Almost without even registering it, he stood up. He vaguely felt his body moving through the air, across the room to Mike. Mike stood, like he'd been waiting for this.

He held his hand out to Will, and without thinking, Will took it.

They walked out hand-in-hand to the floor where most of the other students were dancing, beneath the balloons and streamers and winter decorations scattered tastefully around the gym. Will's stomach was in knots, Mike's hand warm in his. He could almost feel the energy buzzing through Mike's hand into him. He swallowed again as Mike turned to face him, a little smile on his lips. He felt the stares of the other students. Somehow he didn't care. As Mike put his hands on Will's waist, he froze. He removed them, and his hands hovered halfway between Will's shoulders and his hips. He bit his lip.

Will's heart skipped a beat, and he rolled his eyes, resignedly placing Mike's hands on his waist. He rested his arms on Mike's shoulders, accepting the fact that he was the girl for this dance, and they swayed together.

People were really staring now.

Mike stepped an inch closer to Will, and Will felt Mike's breath ghost over his face. He shivered a little. Mike's hands held gentle pressure against Will's sides, and Will felt Mike reach around slightly to place his hands on Will's lower back instead, pulling them both closer together.

Will could almost feel his own heart beating- or was it Mike's? They were pressed so close together now. Will could have counted the dark freckles on Mike's face.

Impulsively, Will leaned forward. He couldn't help it. They were so, so close, it was so, so easy to just close the distance. Mike's lips parted, and Will pressed a soft, short kiss against them. Now Will felt Mike shiver, just a little bit, and felt his hand skim up Will's spine and rest between his shoulder-blades.

Maybe the kiss wasn't that short.

Will closed his eyes, and then he pulled away, savouring the moment he knew couldn't last.

It was just one little kiss, but Wll knew it was so much bigger than that. Now the whole school knew for a fact that Will was gay, and now Mike was screwed over as well. But Will couldn't resist a soft smile as he looked into Mike's eyes.

Mike's lips were still parted, his eyes wide, and he was looking at Will with that same intensity as before, but somehow more- and it made the pit of Will's stomach feel weird. He sucked in a breath. 

Will vaguely heard whispers surrounding them, but he tuned them out in favour of just staring at Mike like he was the only person on Earth. 

Somehow, it felt like he was.

And then the spell was broken by Lucas.

He dashed up to them and started tapping Will's shoulder ferociously. Rapidly, he whispered, "El- Eleven's coming! She's on her way!" He pointed at the refreshment table, from which El was approaching with murder in her eyes.

"Shit," Will cursed. Mike stared at him. 

"Shit? This is a-"

"A fuck-worthy situation," Lucas finished.

"Will, get your ass out of here. Vamoos! Go!"

Max speed-walked over, her red hair swishing. "Mike, tell your boyfriend to leave, man."

Mike's lips parted, and Will felt his heart lurch. Interestingly, neither of them denied it. 

Lucas butted in, oblivious to the plight which his girlfriend had just inflicted upon Mike and Will. "Listen, Mike will take care of the weirdo, okay? We'll figure it all out."

Mike nodded. " I'll talk to her. Go, and I'll meet you at your place, okay?" 

Will nodded, and dashed. The fact that Mike hadn't gotten mad at Lucas for calling El 'the weirdo' demonstrated just how extreme the situation was. Will could hear the conversation in the background as he ran past Troy, who stuck his leg out to trip him, and past Mr. Clarke, who looked at him with concern. He ran past a couple making out by a locker, and some girls giggling at a water fountain, and he didn't stop running until he reached his bike outside, the echo of the last things he'd heard of Mike, Eleven, Max, and Lucas inside the Snowball ringing in his ears.

Mike had been sputtering, then trying to convince El that it was a 'friend thing', and that he liked her. Lucas had been nodded gravely, inserting random "Uh-huh"'s, "Yeah, definitely"'s, and one "Friend thing, for sure". Max had been staring at both of them in disgust, and hadn't seemed surprised or bothered when Eleven had looked unimpressed and jabbed a finger at Mike, saying, "Why do you lie? Friends don't lie!"

When Mike had stared at her silently, she'd scoffed. Finally, he'd said it. Very quietly, so Will had almost missed it. "Fine. I . . . really like Will. And . . . I have for a long time, I guess. I just . . . didn't want to . . ." And he'd trailed off.

Max's expression had softened, and El had given Mike one, long, considering look, before saying definitively, "Mike? We are . . . over and out."

And Will had heard no more.

But as he pulled up to his house, raced up the stairs, and tugged on normal clothes, he grinned despite himself. And when he heard the knock on his door, he grinned despite himself. 

And when he opened the door to see Mike, who grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him close, and kissed him hard, Will knew things were going to be great.

And when Mike called home to inform his mom that he'd be sleeping over at Will's that night . . .?

Well.

~X~

**Author's Note:**

> AHH okay. 
> 
> I was gonna do an angsty ending, you know, with Mike convincing El and dancing with her and all, and Will racing back home crying and cursing himself, knowing it would have never happened . . . But I'm too soft to even entertain the notion of honestly writing that ending. 
> 
> So I didn't.
> 
> I made the ending true to the song, and happy, and BYLER. And I can't believe it!
> 
> You know what else I can't believe? How short this fic is.
> 
> It took up like 3 pages in my notepad, and I thought it was a lot longer.
> 
> Oh well. Hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> Another, longer Byler fic should be coming soon!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
